


其实我是个狂放老司机

by wzyhhh



Category: orignal work
Genre: M/M, 原耽 年上 学长和学弟
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wzyhhh/pseuds/wzyhhh
Summary: 剧情相当无脑！主要是开车的！请大家不要在现实生活中模仿！是学长和学弟【没错我就是懒得取名字】两只社畜的故事，甜文学长是自由职业者，学弟是初入职场的小社畜，然而两人在网络上，却有另外一重身份。。。。。。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 前几章是剧情，后面才是车。满十八上车。  
Lofter的id:住在江边的老司机

小社畜租的房子要到期了。  
大学刚刚毕业出来的社畜，日子都是不好过的。小社畜大四一整年东奔西跑，到处实习，被公司各种疯狂压榨，临近毕业才在一家不大不小的公司找到了一份勉勉强强的工作。  
小社畜因为各种原因，大三的时候就搬出寝室在外面租了房子住。在外租房本来就是增加了一笔额外的费用，现在毕业找到工作了，小社畜就更不好意思找父母要钱了。  
可是以前租的房子要到期了，小社畜也想重新租个离新公司近点的房子，但看来看去一直没有找到合适的——主要是没什么钱，那一点点可怜的工资扣了房租，几乎就不剩啥了。眼看时间一天天过去，租房的事情还没有着落，小社畜心急如焚。  
最后经过一个和他关系还不错学姐的介绍，小社畜终于找到了位置和价格都还不错的房子。房子是两室一厅，不过房东说其中的一间卧室已经租出去了，小社畜要是想租，就必须接受和另外一个陌生人合租。小社畜倒是不介意，找到房子是头等大事，反正他上班都早出晚归，和这个未来室友也应该没什么交集。  
房东留了他室友的姓名与联系方式——小社畜看着他室友的名字，心里有些微微地惊讶----这人正是他认识的一个学长，比他大一届。不过两人在大学里也没有深交。当时小社畜加入了学生会的一个部门，而学长刚好是这个部的部长。小社畜大二就退了学生会，平时在学校碰到学长也就点个头，而学长毕业后两人再也没有联系过。  
犹豫了一会儿，小社畜还是拿起手机给学长打了个电话。学长也没有非常惊讶，甚至还记得他，并且说后天小社畜搬来的时候会来帮忙，小社畜连声道谢，挂掉电话后他出神地愣了一会儿。  
在他记忆中，学长是个非常优秀的人物。他虽然话不多，但和大家都相处地非常好，学生会的工作他也安排地井井有条，学习也很优秀，获得了不少奖学金，一毕业就进了一家有名的国企工作。  
最重要的是，学长长得很不错。当年学生会招新，小社畜一眼就看到了戴着黑框眼镜，穿格子短袖的学长，他脸上挂着淡淡的笑，礼貌地回答着学弟学妹们的问题。小社畜觉得他站在那里，好看地就像一幅画。就这样，小社畜加入了学生会的这个部门。  
晚上小社畜躺在床上，有些兴奋。想到后天就要重新见到学长了，心里还有点激动，他情不自禁地傻笑起来。不过很快他就停止了幻想，大学那么几年都没有发生什么，自己在期待什么呢？他对学长一无所知，也不知道学长是直是弯，只是觉得学长长得不错，自己怎么那么肤浅啊！其实小社畜长得也不错，他皮肤很白，长的一张娃娃脸，眼睛很大，看上去比实际年龄要小，非常具有迷惑性。想到未来室友长得如此养眼，小社畜还挺开心的。

到了搬过去的那天，小社畜起了个大早。过了半小时，他就听见了敲门声。小社畜以为是搬家公司的人来了，打开门一看，居然是学长。学长没有什么太大的变化，只是头发留长了一点点，整个人的气质显得更加温和了。小社畜只听见自己心跳的声音，“学长。。。。学长好，你。。。你怎么这么早就来了。。。”学长温和地笑笑，“反正我也没有什么事，就早点过来帮忙。”  
小社畜只觉得脸红心跳，脑子都不大清醒了，只好埋着头收拾箱子掩饰自己的状态。学长也帮他收拾东西，两人寒暄了几句之后就相对无言，气氛一时间变得相当诡异与尴尬。  
当搬家公司的人来了之后，两人终于舒了一口气。忙前忙后，全部事情处理好都中午了。小社畜想着学长帮了忙，应该请人家吃个饭啥的，“学长，你是想点外卖还是去楼下的餐馆。。。啊啊啊！”  
小社畜一个不小心，被椅子跘了一下，一旁的学长连忙伸出手扶住他，小社畜一头栽进了学长的怀里，差点吻到了学长的下巴，两人隔得非常近，连对方的心跳都能感受到。小社畜恨不得钻进地缝里，不用看他都知道自己的脸红成了什么样子。学长倒非常淡定，一手揽住他的肩膀，一手揉了揉他的头发，“地上东西有点多，小心一点。冰箱里还有点吃的，不介意的话就将就着吃吧。”说着很快地放开了他。


	2. 其实我是个狂放老司机

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二章开始开车啦哈哈哈我忍不住了  
主要是剧情写的太艰难了又是渣渣文笔,还是开车舒服，那么就在车上发展剧情哈哈哈哈  
电话play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 满18上车

两个人随便热了一点冰箱中的食物，在诡异的气氛中吃完了一顿饭。吃完之后学弟赶快收拾了碗筷，这时学长打开微信的通讯录，翻到学弟的那一栏，拿着手机在学弟面前一晃，“这个是你吗？头像还挺好看的。”  
学弟笑笑点点头：“头像我自己画的。''学弟画画一直不错，虽然他没有受过专业的训练，就是个业余的，但他自己喜欢钻研，经常揣摩各种漫画插画的画法。不过，谁也想不到外表清纯可爱天真无邪的学弟还是一个杰出的小黄图画者，且深受粉丝的爱戴。  
收到学长的赞美后，学弟高高兴兴地回了自己的小房间，把门一锁，拿出手机发信息，“学长男神夸我画画画的好看哈哈哈哈我好开心啊哈哈哈！”  
学弟发信息的人是他在网上结识的一个推钙片群主。群主经常在群里分享一些不错的资源，而学弟则在群里分享自己画的小黄图，与大家交流心得。他加了群主好友，两人私聊得很不错，一来二去关系搞得还不错

且经过一件事之后，两人的关系变得更加地暧昧。  
两个周之前是学弟的生日，群主承诺了会给他生日礼物。果然在生日这天，学弟收到了一个包裹，他打开一看，是一根黑色的按摩棒和一瓶润滑油。果然，作为老司机，学弟就知道群主不会寄给他什么正常的生日礼物。

晚上果然群主在qq上发消息问他：礼物收到了吗？喜欢吗，不知道好不好用。学弟直接回他：还没开始用，不过你想不想看？  
大家都是成年人了，什么意思心里也明白。玩phone sex 吗？刚刚发出去，那边语音通话就直接打过来了。  
有胆子怎么不干脆视频？想是这么想的，学弟撇撇嘴，还是接起了电话。  
“你一个人在家里面吗？”

"不然呢，”学弟抱着枕头，在床上滚了一圈，“送的礼物还不错。”  
那边的人笑笑，“喜欢就好。要不要我指导你一下怎么用？”  
“可以，你教教我吧。”他一听到电话那头人的声线，就觉得大脑不受控制，整个人完全被情欲包裹着。

他把内裤拽下来拖至膝盖，将身上的短袖拉至胸前，露出胸前的两点红缨。  
“自己玩过后面吗？”似乎是感受到了他的迫不及待，电话那头的人低沉地笑了。  
“没有，”学弟此时换了个姿势，跪趴在床上。这个姿势很羞耻，可想到现在发生的事情，他又兴奋地浑身战栗。  
“那现在就开始吧，”空气变得暧昧不清起来，“我好想肏你啊，先给你自己做扩张。扩张自己会吗？把润滑液倒在自己手上。。。对，穴口那里也倒一点，试着伸进一根手指。”  
学弟乖乖地照做，手指向自己那个隐秘的小口伸去，润滑液冰凉黏滑的触感使他更加兴奋，身下的性器也逐渐硬了起来，前端的马眼开始渗出淫糜的乳白色液体。  
“你慢一点，不要伤到自己，手指不用伸得太进去。。。做过指检没有？前列腺的位置不是特别深，一般在食指第二个关节左右的地方。。。自己试着摸一下找找。”  
手指在紧致的甬道中好奇地探索着，很快他就摸到一块儿有点硬的地方。像是打开了隐秘的开关，他不禁发出了一声甜腻的呻吟，全身发软，腰肢弯成好看的弧度，又迅速无力地跌回床上。  
“看来找到了呢，”电话那头发出愉悦的笑声，“你现在是爽到了，我还是硬着地呢。”  
“那你想我怎么做呢，”学弟不断用手指肏着自己，这时候又加了一根手指进去，他故意咬着自己的嘴唇，努力堵住勾人心魄的淫叫。  
“那就叫出来给我听。”最温柔动听的声音，却说着最下流的语言。两人都硬得不行了。  
“好啊，”学弟也不再忍耐，他要展示自己最放荡的一面，令人耳红的浪叫声从口中倾泻而出。  
“啊。。。好爽，快来肏我啊。。。”  
“哥哥，我里面好紧，又热又温暖，你快进来好不好。。。”  
“好想你的大肉棒。。。好想你肏进来，狠狠地干我。。。”  
学弟一边用右手肏着自己，一边用左手用力掰开自己的臀瓣，让穴口更明显地暴露出来。不一会儿，他的大腿根部开始颤抖，大脑也因为绵长的快感而变得空白，他尖叫着射了出来，白浊的液体溅得到处都是。在没有刺激前端的情况下，他直接用手指把自己送上了高潮。他无力地趴在床上，手指从穴口抽出，上面沾满了一层亮晶晶的黏液。  
电话那头的喘息也逐渐变得粗重起来，“玩射了？可我还没射呢。别忘了，还有按摩棒。”  
“当然没有忘，”学弟拿起了按摩棒，打开了开关，“刚才只是前戏，现在才正式开始。我上次寄给你的那个飞机杯呢？”  
“我差点忘了，那东西挺好用的，等一下。”很快男人又回来了，“找到了，开始吧。”  
学弟先是用按摩棒抚慰了一下前面，刚刚射过的阴茎又逐渐硬挺起来。之后他又慢慢地把按摩棒插入穴口，找到最销魂的那一处，握着按摩棒抽插着来回刺激。  
按摩棒比手指舒服多了，他想象着男人硬挺的阴茎在他体内放纵地抽插，失控的快感带他在欲海沉浮，他情不自禁地收缩肠壁，将双腿分得更开，好让男人肏得更深。  
“啊。。。你的鸡巴好大。。。又硬又热，肏得我好爽。。。你快一点。。。对，再用力一点。。。好想被你肏射。。。”他加快了按摩棒抽插的频率，又开高了一档速度。他饥渴难耐地用前端蹭着床单，打湿了一片。  
电话另一头的男人也被露骨的话语和飞机杯刺激到不行，“你里面太紧了，我都要被你夹射了。。。乖，放松一点。。。太爽了。。。”  
电话中只剩下淫荡的浪叫和水声，两人都加快了手上的速度。学弟直接把频率开到最大，将按摩棒抵在敏感点。两人同时迎来了高潮。  
接连射了两次，学弟只觉得精疲力尽。两人都沉浸在高潮的余韵中，只剩下喘息。  
“下回出来见面吧。”电话那头的人说了便挂了电话。  
学弟呆呆地望着天花板，发出轻微的叹息。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三章日常

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章先走一点剧情，下一章再开车。  
小学弟作死，带学长玩密室逃脱哈哈哈

然而上次提了要见面之后，两人都心照不宣地再没有提过这件事。小社畜像原来那样，经常与群主聊天。  
可有些东西好像发生了什么变化。  
他故意发消息给群主，说学长夸自己画画好看，想气一下对方——老子现在已经和温柔帅气英俊潇洒玉树临风的学长住在一起了而且学长非常欣赏我虽然学长也不一定是gay但你要是再不出现我就要去投向其他男人的怀抱了！  
然而群主好像并不在意一样，反而问道：“你头像的那张画发到过网上吗？我好像看到过类似的。”  
小社畜仔细回想了一下，自己画的这张画并没有发到过网上去。当时这张画他保存了两个版本，一个上了色和没有上色的，上色的版本被他当成了他qq大号和微信的头像，而没有上色的版本被他当成了qq小号——也就是现在他加群主的这个号的头像。  
“我没有在网上发过这张画，而且肯定是我自己原创的！”小社畜自信地回复道。很快话题就转移了，两个人聊了些有的没的，小社畜因为搬家太累早早地说了晚安。

小社畜与他的学长相安无事。平时学弟很早就要起来，晚上很晚才回，而学长整天坐在屋子里面对电脑做工作，两人也没怎么说话，但偶尔也会聊两句。学长不怎么做饭，但偶尔也会煲个汤什么的，给晚归的小社畜留一碗汤，小社畜早上偶尔心血来潮会做个早饭的时候，也会给学长留一份早餐。学弟问学长当初为什么从国企辞职，学长说因为不是很喜欢里面的氛围，而且自由职业也挣得更多，就干脆辞职了。小社畜没有想到学长整天呆在屋里，面对电脑敲敲打打每个月也能赚个五位数。他很羡慕学长，自己整天忙得不行早出晚归工资还没人家学长挣的一半儿多。  
两个人就这样慢慢熟悉起来。过了半个月，小社畜终于有了一天难得的休假，他准备拉着学长出去玩耍。  
“学长！我明天休假，我们一起出去玩吧！”刚刚回家，学弟就开心地向学长发出邀请。  
“好啊，我也挺久没出去过了，去哪里玩？”  
两个大男人出去逛街或者去游乐场什么的好像也不太合适，学弟灵机一动，“不如去玩密室逃脱吧！”  
“可以啊，我还没有去过呢，不过会不会很吓人啊？”  
“我觉得还好吧！”学弟拿起了手机，开始搜索附近的密室逃脱店，“我们玩有真人npc的那种吧！那样有意思点！”学弟仔细地阅读评价，看看哪个主题要恐怖一点，“学长，你是想玩冥婚主题还是碟仙还是人肉叉烧包还是。。。。”  
学长听着这些主题的名字就觉得毛骨悚然，“你安排吧，你以前玩过吗？”  
“当然，我觉得可好玩了！非常有意思！”当然，看到学长惊慌失措吓得鬼哭狼嚎更有意思，学弟默默地想。综合了网友们的评价，学弟选好了主题与明天的场次。“我们明天玩医怨那个主题吧！大家都说那个主题比较刺激！”当然，比较刺激的意思就是比较恐怖。学弟想着，既然追寻刺激，那就要贯彻到底！  
事实证明，不作死就不会死。  
第二天去玩的时候，学弟非常激动，而学长还有点担心，“会不会玩了之后晚上做噩梦啊？”  
学弟一脸信誓旦旦地说：“没事的！这个密室逃脱我玩过很多次，经验绝对丰富！相信我！”  
密室逃脱一场进六个人，和其他人组好队之后就开始了。结果一进去，学弟就被恐怖的背景音乐，昏暗的灯光，突然出现的npc吓了个半死。他死死地抱住学长的胳膊，靠在学长身上。学长倒是非常淡定，还安慰他，“别怕，npc也是人嘛。”  
然而学弟内心依然恐惧，每次一有npc出现，他就从后面死死地抱住学长，脸紧紧地贴在学长的脖颈后，像一只树袋熊挂在人家身上。除了学长一脸云淡风轻的表情，他们一队其他几个人反应都差不多，全都是一脸惊恐，有两个女孩子全程都在尖叫。  
学弟虽然害怕，不过对破解密室里面的机关和找线索倒是比较熟悉，在一个小时内居然还是他带领大家通关了。

出来的那一刻，大家都松了一口气——重见光明的感觉真的是太好了！此时学弟没有意识到他还紧紧地抓着学长的手，学长也没有放开的意思。  
与他们一队的其他几个人都纷纷称赞学弟：“你真是太厉害了！多亏了你我们才通关了！”另外的两个女孩子看到学弟和学长牵着手，露出会心一笑，本来想着大家同为密室逃脱爱好者可以加个微信什么的，现在都赶紧拉着同伴们溜走了——再不走他们这些电灯泡要爆炸了。  
直到要走到大街上了，学弟才发现有什么不对，赶紧把手松开，脸都红透了。学长望向他，温柔地笑笑，“我看你玩得挺好的，怎么这么害怕啊？”  
学弟的确是那种作死体质，每次玩的时候都怕的要死，但下次就是还是要玩。“哈哈，可能是有点害怕吧。学长你好淡定，你不怕啊？”  
你这叫有点害怕啊！学长在心里默默吐槽，又觉得他的小学弟真是太可爱啦！“我还好吧！玩这个挺有意思的，你也很厉害，玩一次就通关了。”  
学弟再次得到了表扬，开始全程傻笑，“哈哈哈还好啦。。。只是经常玩而已，这个东西是有套路的。。。”  
晚上学弟依旧发消息炫耀道：“今天我和我学长出去玩密室逃脱了啦！我玩一次就通关了，学长夸我很厉害哈哈哈！”  
出乎意料的是对方回了一句“下个周我们见面吧”  
学弟眼睛都瞪大了。这时候学长敲了他房间的门，“我外卖点了烧烤，出来吃点吧！”  
还沉浸在能够见面的惊喜当中的学弟惊慌地回道：“好。。。好的！”  
两个人吃着烧烤，学长用电脑放着一部影片，结果看着看着学弟居然睡着了。学长将他轻轻抱起放回床上，帮他盖好被子。  
“晚安。”学长最后悄声说了一句，轻轻掩上门。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章就完结啦，撒花  
愉快地开车  
之后会出个番外，继续开车

距离上次群主说要出来见面已经很久了，所以当群主问他什么时候见面方便时，小社畜差点把手机都摔下去了。  
深呼吸三下后，他平复了心情，约定好了见面的时间与地点。他拿着手机打字的时手都兴奋地发抖。  
一天一天地数着日子，挨到了那一天，小社畜为穿什么衣服，到底要不要拿个什么润滑套子之类的暗示对方纠结了半个小时之后终于出门了。  
天气非常不错，四月的天空非常美好，到处都散发着春的气息。见面的地方选在公园附近的一个咖啡馆，环境优雅安静。  
推开店门，学弟一眼就看到了一个熟人——他的学长，坐在靠窗的一张桌子边，安静地凝视窗外。  
他的心突然狂跳起来，一种荒唐的预感充斥在他脑中。果然，学长看到了他，微笑着冲他招了招手，“我还以为你不来了。”  
学弟满脸通红，觉得尴尬死了，同手同脚地走了过来。学长则笑笑，“别那么紧张，我们在网上什么话题没聊过。”  
是啊，有什么不好意思的，前天我才私发给您了一张我新画的小黄图还让您给出参考意见，昨天您才发给我了一部最新的高清无码gv，大家都是成年人了呵呵呵，学弟在内心疯狂吐槽。  
前来询问需要点什么的服务员总算打破了这种尴尬的气氛。学弟狠狠地瞪了学长一眼，点了一份最贵的蛋糕。学长宠溺地笑笑，对服务员说：“一份不够他吃，来两份吧。”  
服务员小妹在内心狂笑哈哈哈他们真的是太甜了这个攻好宠他家小受我又嗑到真的了，表面上还是露出职业微笑，“好的，马上给您端上来。”  
学弟越想越气，他全程都被人家耍得团团转啊！他本来想问问学长是怎么发现他身份的，可是一想这问题实在太蠢，毕竟他自从和学长住在一起后，每天都在和“群主”分享他和学长的日常，猜出来并不奇怪。于是他换了个问法，“你。。。你是从什么时候发现的。。。”  
“你的头像。我差不多半年前发现的，当时也不太确定。。。也是后来才确定就是你的。”  
学弟这才想起自己用的那个头像，居然从这里看出来的！“那个。。。上次语音通话，我感冒嗓子哑了，我们又很长时间没有见面了，可能你没听出来是我。。。”  
一想起上次的phone sex,学弟更尴尬了，要不是想到蛋糕还没有端上来，他真是想立刻走人。  
“你明明知道我的真实身份了，却故意不说，吊了我这么久好玩吗！”学弟还是很生气，这时蛋糕和饮料终于端上来了，学弟拿起叉子，愤恨地叉下一大块蛋糕——吃完蛋糕就走人！不吃白不吃！ “对不起，我对你隐瞒了很多事情。。。但我是认真的，”学长望向他，眼中溢满了温柔，“我觉得。。。看两个人合不合适，还要看平时真实生活中的相处。我们租的那套房子其实是我哥的，他现在去国外了，就把房子让给我住。是我让我哥哥给你打电话问你要不要租房子的。” 学弟的表情有些僵硬，不自然地低下头避开了学长的目光。搞了半天房东是人家哥哥，自己住进来居然是有预谋的！雾草这都是些什么事呀！ 学长突然抓住了他的手：“这段时间的相处，你。。。你对我是怎么想的呢？” 学弟觉得他的手都在发抖。他还没有想好要怎么回答，结果又听到一句，“你愿意当我男朋友吗？” 他的脑子顿时一片空白，一脸震惊地看向对方，微微张开的嘴半天没有合上。

学长静静地看着他，眼神里透露着希望与紧张。  
冷静下来之后，学弟想着反正都到这一步了，继续下去好像也不是不行。。。。  
他装出一副害羞的表情，突然靠近学长，低声说到，“看两个人合不合适，还要看其他东西吧。。。比如说性生活和不和谐什么的。。。只要你做得我满意，当你男朋友的事情也可以考虑考虑。。。”  
学长果然是个行动派，二话不说直接把他拉去了最近的酒店开了房。刚刚把房门一打开，两个人就抵在墙上缠绵地激吻，学弟被吻得脑袋缺氧了，对方才放开他。他嘴唇被吻得嫣红，双目含春 ，透露着水光，“快点，拿润滑剂和套子。。。”  
两个人都硬了，学长把他推到床上，一把扯下他的内裤，“先让你爽一下。”说着直接将头埋进他的大腿间，一只手把玩着袋囊，一只手抚上了柱身，灵活的舌头仔细舔弄着阴茎，上上下下地来回伺候，之后又一口含了进去，极其富有技巧地吞吐着，学弟本能地抓住他的头发，忍不住挺胯，开始来回地操着他的嘴，最后学长给他来了个深喉，他爽得呻吟出声，直接射在了对方嘴里。  
学长当着他的面直接把他的东西全部咽了下去，又温柔地抱住他吻下去，”尝尝你自己的味道好不好吃。” 

刚刚高潮，他的心理与身体都感受到了满足，两人都是阅片无数的老司机，在床上都玩儿得比较开。此时学弟也懒得扭扭捏捏的，他直接躺下，为对方打开双腿，“下面也想要吃，我好想要，快点。。。” 

学长此时已经硬的不行了，可是他依然忍着为对方仔细地做扩张，手上倒了润滑液，试着向后穴伸进一指。后面非常紧，他耐心地用手指来回抽插，一点点扩张。学弟看他忍得辛苦，想着自己倒是先射了，对方还没爽到，有些不忍，“你。。你快点，要不直接进来吧。” 

“不行，弄伤了怎么办。”学长亲亲他的嘴角，“等一下就让你吃老公的大鸡巴。” 

“你最好持久一点，不然没有下次了。” 

手指在小穴中游走，很快学长就找到了前列腺的位置，轻轻地按了一下，立马就换来了甜腻的呻吟声，“就是那里。。。好爽” “等会儿还有更爽的，”说着他又加了一根手指。感觉扩张得差不多后，他扯下自己的内裤，紫红色的硕大肉棒瞬间弹出。学弟兴奋地盯着那物看，“好大。。。”他抱着自己的腿弯，折成M型，努力将腿张得更开，方便对方肏进来。 清晰地看着对方的性器一寸寸进入到里面，学弟虽然感觉到有点不适与疼痛，但却更加兴奋了。感受到阴茎被层层包裹的紧致快感，学长发出了满足的喟叹，开始先浅浅地抽送起来，次次都精确地顶到最销魂的那个点上。学弟沉溺在欲仙欲死的欲望当中，身体也配合着他动了起来，浪叫一声比一声淫荡，“啊。。。啊。。。好舒服，再肏深一点。。。用力。。。再快点” 

看到身下的人被自己肏到发浪的样子，学长更觉得欲火中烧，小穴渐渐被肏干得松软，他也不再顾及，加大了力度与速度，退出来时只留一个龟头在里面，肏进去时又狠狠地整根插入，囊袋撞击得啪啪作响，淫靡的水声不绝于耳。穴中的润滑液混着肠液流下来，把两人的媾和处弄得湿淋淋地。学长用手抹了一把结合的地方，将一手淫水送到学弟嘴边，“你看，你好湿啊，流了这么多水。” 

学弟乖巧地伸出嫣红的舌头，模仿口交的舔着他的手指。学长随着身下的频率肏着他的嘴，用手指在他口腔中不断进出。学弟只能发出兴奋的呜呜声，嘴角流下来唾液，上下都被塞满，整个人看上去像是被肏坏了的样子。 

弄了一会儿，学长抽出了手指，牵出几根淫靡的银丝。刚一能说话，学弟的嘴中就泄出一连串淫叫。他前面已经硬了，但得不到抚慰射不出来，他伸手想要自己碰一下，却直接被学长阻止了。 

“之前我已经给你口过一次了，现在我要把你操射，让你用后面高潮。”学长一字一顿地说到。学弟知道他不是在开玩笑，“那就看你有没有这个本事了。” 

学长将他抱了起来，让他跨坐在他身上，换成了骑乘位。这个姿势进得更深了，学弟撑着他的肩膀，扭着腰动了几下之后就又没有了力气，“好累啊。。。你动一下好不好。。。” 

“求人要有诚意一点，”学长恶趣味地向上一顶，学弟软得整个人都倒在他身上，“你应该说什么?” 

“求老公的大鸡巴肏进来，把我的后面干成老公的鸡巴套子”听到了满意的回答，学长开始了又一轮猛烈的操干，最后学弟果然被肏的射了出来，在后面大力冲刺了几十下之后，学长也终于高潮射了。 

做完之后两人紧紧依偎在一起，学长温柔地抱住他，“性生活满不满意?” “还可以吧，我男朋友合格了”学弟凑过去，含住了对方的唇瓣，两人温柔地缠绵亲吻，又沉沉地睡去。


End file.
